Cause and Effect
by RoseHarrow
Summary: Four times Puck notices Kurt, and the time he does something about it.


Obviously I don't own glee, or Chris Colfer, or Mark Salling

* * *

Cause and Effect

The First

They always pair off the same and somehow, without Puck really consciously registering it, he has come to assign Hummel as Quinn's partner.

He figures that he's okay with it because the gay kid's safe.

But there's something more. Maybe it's the way Hummel holds his baby's mother. Carefully, like she's a part of his precious wardrobe, and confidently, like he knows just how far he can push her- and when it's time to cover over her tiredness with showy moves.

Maybe Puck wishes he could be more like that... more like what Quinn needs him to be.

The Second

It's during a time where he's trying to hold on to what remains of a very tattered reputation, and with no Finn, no Quinn, to help out, he's failing rather badly.

Yet Puck can't help notice that Hummel's struggling, maybe just as badly.

As if you couldn't tell with his sudden preference for Mellencamp, and a penchant for caps embossed with farm animals, of all things. It seems that none of the kid's friends are doing anything about it.

Sure _everybody_ looked at each other strangely during that god awful solo but no one _says_ anything- well, except for Schue and Britt and they don't really count. Especially since Britt's taken this as an open invitation to fix up that record she keeps banging on about.

It gets so that Puck is actually _relieved_ to see Hummel dressed right, flouncing across the stage in a rather dramatic solo that Puck knows, though he'll never publicly admit to it, comes from _Gypsy_.

And he can't help but notice the passion of Hummel's performance, and the fit of those pants, but that's all part of being a singer now, right? You know, he should be able to appreciate the kid's delivery and costume, right?

The Third

Hummel's reaction to Puck's say in juvie is unusual to say the least.

Unlike Schue he doesn't seem disappointed and unlike some other's that he won't name [Finn-Quinn-Santana] he isn't vindictively amused.

No. He seems almost _concerned_.

Not that the boy's said anything. Who can blame him? You don't exactly walk up to an ex-tormentor and ask how their days been... But those little side glances and flickers, which at any other time Puck might call him on, have increased in number [okay so they were always there, Puck knows what he looks like- he is a stud, remember?].

You could see it when Puck came back. Amidst the catcalls and criticism, and alright- there was some disinterest, Hummel leant motionlessly against the back wall. He just watched, and then if Puck happened to meet his eyes at all – which he isn't saying he _did_- he might have noticed a brief and welcoming smile.

The Fourth

He likes to pretend that he has just settled right back into his old spot in McKinley, but the truth is –what with the threat of more time and all- Puck's been a little more cautious, and a little more wary.

This state is helped by a new preference for watching the people around him. It's cheaper than rough housing- in more ways than one- and, just a little, more interesting.

He's actually learning things. Not about school work, obviously, because that would be a travesty.

He's been learning about relationships, particularly those in glee.

Now he can't help but see that the previously unbreakable relationship of the dynamic duo seems to be falling apart.

Maybe it's that Hummel's been getting a little more attention from the school jocks, he's on edge and stressed- taking it out on anyone who approaches him.

Maybe it's that Aretha seems to have finally worked out that Hummel will never ever be what she's subconsciously thought he could be.

Maybe it was that tiff about religion that's still causing a few ugly words.

Whatever it is, Hummel's lonely. He's tired. Sometimes he even looks a little scared.

And Puck has the uncomfortable feeling that he's going to have to do something about it.

The Final

Everything's happened in a sudden flow of cause and effect since Puck followed –stalked, whatever - Kurt for what ended up being about a week.

He followed him at school, almost staked out his house and watched Cheerio practice –discreetly, it won't do to have the Coach attacking him when he's finally doing something for someone else.

He rather doubts it would look good on his record either but it was necessary, and eventually it paid off.

It turned out that it was Karofsky- big surprise- causing the tension on Hummel's face.

So Puck got himself together and, well all anyone needs to know is that he dealt with the problem.

He didn't expect anything from it, apart from a little peace of mind and the fun of considering himself the vigilante saviour.

Not to mention that he could finally watch Kurt stride through the halls, and whirl through practice, in peace.

But the rewards, however unexpected, have been rather _nice_.

Now he's not so alone in leaning against the back, rolling his eyes as smitten couples dominate the floor in glee as Schue watches with misty eyes.

Now he's got someone else to talk to in the breaks, and at meals, and in class, who doesn't grunt or resort to a confused expression like every five freaking minutes [Finn].

Now he can confidently say that yes, it is _fine_ for him to appreciate Kurt's songs, and his costumes, and the way those costume's look on the floor.

Now he's just a little bit, just a little bit mind, happier knowing that there's someone, whose not his ma or his the school nurse, who knows and _cares_ about how his day is going.

And he can safely say that, excepting his own, Kurt Hummel has a pretty damn big... foot and that he sounds positively sinful when he moan's his name in that beautiful voice.

And he really loves how he says it...

"Noah." He cries, "Noah."


End file.
